


Nothing happened

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-02
Updated: 2006-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a drunken night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing happened

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a work of fiction.

Their first thought after waking was "What the hell happened?".

Joe was first, scrambling off the couch, stumbling over his pants, which were slipping down because they were unbuttoned.

The "Oh God" came from David though. He still lay on the couch, only wearing a shirt, boxers, and his socks.

"I can't believe this," Joe said, rigorously pulling up his pants and quickly buttoning them.

"I'll never drink again," David said, kneading his forehead.

"I can't believe you—" He stopped himself, but David's head shot up anyway.

Immediately afterwards he closed his eyes, wincing. "So this is my fault now?" he asked with narrow eyes, hand massing his temple.

Joe stood up straighter than before. "I'd never... I've never..."

"And I _have_?" David asked strongly, but not quite angry.

Joe fidgeted a bit. "I don't know. Have you?"

David looked away. "Yes, I have, but that's hardly any proof that I... seduced you."

Joe screwed up his face. "This can't have happened," he said almost pleadingly now.

David looked up at him then, down Joe's body, then at his own body. He pulled up his shirt, revealing his stomach.

Joe looked away immediately.

"Actually, it doesn't really look like anything happened. No traces of—" Joe looked back at David just in time to see an obscene pumping gesture.

Joe looked away again and screwed up his face. Again. But then his face lit up. "You really think it's possible that nothing happened? I mean you _were_ pretty drunk."

"And I suppose you do Barbara Streisand renditions when sober?" David shot back.

"So we were both drunk," Joe conceded. "And then we stumbled in here and fell asleep."

"Right." David said getting up from the couch. "We passed out drunk, you didn't cheat on your wife, I didn't cheat on my girlfriend, nothing happened, end of story," he finished tonelessly, not faltering when Joe flinched.

"And my pants were open for what exactly?"

David looked at him sharply now. "What do you want, Joe?"

"I just... do you remember _anything_?"

"Yeah, all the gory details, I just don't want to share," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Then after seeing Joe's hurt look, he deflated. "Look, honestly, Joe, if we'd had a night of drunk passion, things would be messier."

"But why...?" Joe gestured vaguely at David's lower region.

"I don't know," David said holding up his hands, palm up. "Maybe I got something on my pants. Maybe we wanted to compare the size of our dicks. Maybe I got out of them to sleep on the couch and you did the same and didn't notice I was here until you already had them half down and then were too tired to get up. Could be any amount of entirely harmless things."

Joe took a deep breath, smiling for the first time that morning. "That's..." He nodded decisively. "Good explanation. And you're right, if we would have done anything, there'd be... evidence." He looked down at his crumpled, but clean shirt.

"Great," David said, slapping Joe's arm, then looking around the room. "Now do you think you could help me fin—"

"Unless we swallowed," Joe suddenly said, and David spun around to him and stared.

He stared until he looked away, down to his clearly tented boxers.

"Are you _hard_?" Joe asked eyes fixed on David's groin, and David glared at him.

"What do expect? I just had a very, very clear image of you on your knees. And that image is not my fault at all."

"You'd... I mean, that would..." Joe waved vaguely in the direction of David's boxers.

"Well, yes. _Surprisingly_ I happen to like blowjobs."

"By _me_?" Joe said, the last word coming out slightly high-pitched.

David sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. Then he suddenly looked at Joe. "You've never been with a man, have you?"

Joe swallowed, his head moving around nervously until settling, held slightly higher than normal. "Have _you_?"

"Yes," David said simply, keeping his gaze fixed on Joe. "You wouldn't have swallowed."

Joe gaped. "I...? How do you...?"

David smiled. "I didn't swallow the first time. It's not... Joe. Nothing happened, okay?"

Joe still looked slightly chagrined, but then nodded.

David looked around the room again and found his pants next to the couch. When he put them on, David saw out of the corner of his eye that Joe didn't look away.

They went to the door together, but neither opened it once there.

"I guess we won't need to mention this ever again," David said to the door.

Joe turned around to him. "David, I... thank you. Really, thank you for not... just thank you," he said. Then he leaned forward and gave David a quick kiss on the lips, mouth quirked up in a nervous half-grin.

David didn't smile back. His eyes widened. "You _want_ this."

Joe's face fell. "No, David—"

Before he could say anything else, David put his hands around Joe's head and pulled him into a real kiss. Joe's arms hung stiffly at his side, the words of protest fading. Then he opened up his mouth and let David in, at the same time folding his arms around him in a tight embrace.

David plundered his mouth, but Joe didn't stay passive. His tongue pressed back, forcing David to retreat, to let him take the lead. Joe's hand ran down David's back until he could cup his ass and pull David against him. David still held his head in a firm grip, hands in his hair, and when he pulled a bit, Joe opened his mouth again, emitting a sound that was half pain, half pleasure.

David pushed him against the door trailing wet kisses down his neck, pushing his whole body against Joe, who could only close his eyes. David moved one hand from Joe's hair slowly down his chest.

When he was almost at his pants, Joe suddenly froze. David stopped moving as well. They stood like that until David moved his hands away. He gave Joe a last shy closed-lipped kiss on the mouth, their eyes never leaving each other.

"I'm sorry," Joe said quietly.

David nodded.

"I can't," Joe continued anyway.

"I know," David said, not looking at him. "You'd never do that."

"David, are we...?" Joe asked almost desperate.

"Fine," David said with a smile, eventually looking at Joe again. His smile faded and he nodded. "Nothing happened."

Joe nodded too. He moved away from the door. David opened it and they both went out.

~~

When David heard about what Torri had done, he simply smiled a smile that made her gulp.

When Joe heard about what Torri had done, he rolled his eyes in a 'Oh, please' way, trying to convey how ridiculous it was to believe that they had fallen for her prank for even a second.

Nothing had happened.

But when their gazes met that day, they both remembered the taste of their kiss, the feeling of their tongues against each other as if not even a second had passed since.


End file.
